


Let Your Heart Hold Fast

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Supportive Ron Weasley, The Robin - Freeform, exhibitionist Harry Potter, public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: After three years together you'd think Harry would have learned to let Draco keep his secrets, but Draco is up to something. He just knows it.ORThat time when Ron had to give Harry advice on his love life.To the prompter Ladderofyears, thank you for such a great prompt idea. I really hope you enjoy the direction I took with it.Thank you so much to my amazing Beta! I would be lost without you!Title credit: Let Your Heart Hold Fast by Fort Atlantic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	1. Amare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



"Some bloody Gryffindor you are. I guess your bravery is conditional when it comes to Death-Eaters," Draco scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Draco, that's not fair I just..." Harry tried stepping closer, but the other man took two steps back. 

"Leave it. I know where we stand." Draco walked to the fireplace and narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend. "Don't bother waiting up." With those cutting words, he was enveloped in green flames and vanished from view.

How could he expect Harry to join him when, the last time they were there, Lucius had made multiple comments about Draco carrying on the family line? 

“Draco it is time for you to forget this nonsense with Mr. Potter and marry a girl of our choosing to produce an heir.” Lucius had said, ignoring the fact that Harry was sitting right next to Draco on the settee, their fingers interlaced. 

Did Draco really expect him to go through another night like last Saturday dinner? Another night of “Nothing against Mr. Potter, Draco, but you’ve had your fun. Now it’s time to grow up and carry on your family duty.” 

Harry fumed as he thought back to his last visit to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had tried to comfort Harry but had only made it worse. 

“Harry, dear, you know we love you. Lucius will come around. You know how he gets when the brandy is poured.” She always spoke softly to him. He knew she meant to be motherly and loving, but Harry always felt it was just another punch in the gut that they would never fully accept him into their family. 

So now, instead of joining his boyfriend of three years at his parents for dinner, he’s sitting alone in their London penthouse flat, wondering where he went wrong. He grabbed the Ogden's Firewhiskey and filled a tumbler, downing it in one gulp before filling the glass again. 

”Kreacher.” Harry called for the aging house elf who wanted to return to Harry after the war was over. The elf told him he wanted to take care of Master Harry. He felt like it was his chance to redeem himself where he had failed Master Regulus. Though he still struggled with coming to terms with Harry’s blood status, he knew it was what his dearly departed Master would have wanted. For Kreacher, that was more than enough. 

“Yes? Master Harry.” The elf bowed his head. 

“Draco went to the Manor alone, can you fix me something for dinner please?” Harry asked as he took another sip of his firewhiskey. 

“With pleasure, Master Harry.” The elf gave a small bow and disappeared with a small crack. 

Harry sat down in the formal high-back chair Draco had insisted they buy for the living room, that, if Harry had to admit it, was pretty comfortable and his favorite place to sit in the entire house. He kept thinking of going through the Floo. Some Gryffindor courage he had, he couldn’t even face Lucius Malfoy for two hours. 

Just then, Kreacher appeared with a tray of spaghetti bolognese, complete with a Caesar salad and garlic bread. “Thank you Kreacher.”

“Master Harry should be with Master Draco. You know Lord Malfoy will think Master Draco left you if you’re not there.” The elf had taken to meddling in their lives since he moved back in with them. 

Casting a stasis charm on his dinner, Harry grabbed the Floo powder. Throwing a small pinch of powder into the fireplace, he stepped into the green flames. Harry stumbled out into the front foyer of Malfoy Manor, nearly landing on his face. Dusting the ash from his denims, Harry made his way down to the dining room. 

“Harry. Nice of you to join us, dear.” It was Narcissa who noticed him first. He walked into the room and the scene before him was one of the most tense moments of his life. All three Malfoys sat there, just staring at their dinner in front of them, not a word being said between them.

“Ah, Mr. Potter. Such a pleasure,” Lucius greeted him tersely, not once looking up from his dinner. “Nice of you to finally join us. I thought Draco would have taught you punctuality by now. This charade of yours has been going on for three years. I guess Severus was correct,” he paused to take a measured sip of his sherry, “The Boy who Lived is rather thick.” 

“Father.” Draco narrowed his eyes towards his father without a glance at Harry. 

He gave a small nod in Lucius’ direction without looking at him, his blood already boiling, regret sitting in his gut. He should have just stayed home. 

“Harry, have a seat dear. I’ll have Boggs bring you a plate.” Narcissa gestured to the seat across from Draco. 

Harry sat as the small elf appeared at Narcissa’s side. The elf popped in and out silently, confirming to Harry that Kreacher was being obscenely loud on purpose.

His plate was filled with a savory beef roast in gravy, roasted potatoes, peas and carrots, complete with a side of Yorkshire Pudding. “Thank you, Boggs.” He nodded to the elf, passing his glass to be filled with the rich Syrah. 

The silence that followed was palpable. Harry was instantly regretting his decision to arrive, but he couldn’t let Lucius take Draco from him. They had worked too hard to get over their shared past, the war, and Harry’s own internal struggle with being bisexual. Through it all, Draco had been by his side. The least Harry could do is show up to these weekly dinners, even if it meant being Lucius Malfoy’s metaphorical punching bag. It was a role he was very familiar with, though not one he enjoyed. 

“Tell me Harry, how is your apprenticeship coming along?” It was Narcissa who broke the tension, as usual. 

“Very well, actually. The Headmistress thinks I should have no issue passing the Board of Governors' licensing exam.” A small smirk played at his lips. Lucius was still on the board and had tried to dissuade Harry from becoming a Professor. “I have enjoyed the last four months of my apprenticeship more than my two years in the Auror academy. As long as I pass my exams in May, I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Art Professor in September.” Harry looked to his boyfriend and smiled. “I’m hoping I can convince Draco here to take Slughorn’s position by then.” 

Draco scoffed from across the table, shooting daggers at Harry.

“I guess the answer is still no then.” Harry would have some serious damage control to enact by the time this evening was over. Returning his attention back to his dinner, he shoved a carrot in his mouth before he got himself into more trouble with his lover. 

“As if Draco would lower himself to being a Professor. He’s a Malfoy. Malfoy’s don’t work in such menial jobs.” Lucius finally looked up at Harry, disbelief showing briefly in his otherwise cold stone-grey eyes. 

The exclamations of "Father" and "Lucius" seemed to blend together in the dining room from the two other Malfoys.

Harry merely gave an awkward nod and dropped the subject for the rest of the night. By the time dinner was over, not a word was mentioned amongst the four of them. He’d noticed that Draco’s glass had been refilled by Boggs at least five times since he had arrived. The amount his boyfriend had to drink was evident when he attempted to stand from the table. He swayed slightly, catching himself on the back of his chair. 

Harry rose from his own chair, walking around the table to Draco’s side. He wrapped his arm around his waist, practically dragging him towards the fireplace. 

“Ah, yes  _ my  _ Saviour. Defeater of Dark Lords and barer of intoxicated boyfriends.” Sarcasm dripped off of every word as Draco spat them out. He rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Harry, letting the smaller man take the brunt of his weight. “Your list of skills is endless.” He moved to kiss Harry who turned his head, avoiding the kiss that ended up grazing the edge of his jaw near his ear. 

Harry turned back, Draco’s stormy eyes furious, a scowl firmly planted on his face. “Draco not while you’re drunk, and in front of your parents. Your father is not my biggest fan, I could do without them seeing us argue. Let’s just go home.” He turned to Narcissa, her knowing eyes sad. “Good night, Narcissa. Thank you for having us over. See you next week.” 

He heard a faint "Goodnight, Harry," as he pulled Draco through the green flames of the fireplace ending back in their own flat. “Let’s get to bed.” Without waiting for a response, he pulled Draco to their bedroom at the end of the hall. He vanished their clothes, tucking Draco into bed. He set a hangover potion on the small table next to Draco’s side of the bed before he moved in behind him. “Night, Draco. Love you.” The only response he received in response was a soft snore from his sleeping boyfriend.


	2. Amare Vincet

It was pub night with Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. They sat in their favorite booth. It had been a while since they had all been able to get out and be together. Ginny was training for the next season of Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies. Ron and Lavender had a new baby at home, but Molly had offered to watch baby Arthur, Arty for short.

Ginny was always going to be one of his best friends, though, since their breakup, it had taken them a while to get to where they are now. Her seventh year of school, where Harry hoped she’d move on. The year they didn’t speak to each other after she admitted to still being in love with him and Harry telling her he didn’t feel the same way, then shortly after they had rekindled their friendship, she was drafted for the Harpies. This was their first chance to hang out in months and he wasn’t going to waste his night wallowing in self-pity, wondering what Draco and Blaise were up to this time. ”So Gin, how’s life as a pro Quidditch player?”

“Oh you know, training, matches, after parties that last well into the night. It’s a great career but it doesn’t leave much downtime.” Her brown eyes betrayed her. They had lit up at the mention of Quidditch. She downplayed her passion for the sport constantly. If she were to really think about it, Harry knew she would realize that she was in love with her job. “But enough about me. Ronald, how’s my itty-bitty nephew?”

“Arty is just wonderful. He started sleeping through the night, which is a huge relief now that we’ve both returned to work.” Ron’s whimsical smile at the thought of his child usually would bring a smile to Harry’s face. Tonight was not one of those times. “Harry, are you and Draco still okay to watch him Sunday? Lav and I just need a couple hours to get our Christmas shopping done.” 

“You know we would love too! What kind of godfathers would we be if we didn’t?” Harry looked up from his bottle of beer; he’d been picking at the label all night. “We can just bring him back to you at family dinner?” 

“Sounds great, Mate.” Just then Lavender sat at the table, bringing another round of drinks for them all with her.

“Harry, what’s up with you tonight?” Lavender gave him a look that told him he wasn’t hiding anything from her. In the years since she and Ron rekindled their relationship, she and Harry had become close as well. She wasn’t just an addition to Ron, Lavender was his friend as well. “Don’t lie to me! You have desecrated the label on that bottle, and you only do that if there’s something bothering you.” 

“I’m fine. Draco and I had a fight the other night and it’s been a little tense since, but I’ll be fine.” 

“Will Draco be joining us tonight?” It was Ginny who cut in before Lavender could respond.

“He said he would try. He and Blaise had plans doing Godric knows what.” Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He loved Blaise. As he had gotten closer to Draco in their early days of friendship turning into dating, Blaise had been their biggest supporter. He just hated that Draco had been spending more and more time with Blaise, leaving less and less time for him. “They have plans every day of the week it seems, but Winter Hols start soon, so hopefully I’ll be able to see him more then.” 

Harry loved Draco, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Lately though, he didn’t know if Draco felt the same.

“Everything will work out for the best Harry. I’m sure you’re both just stressed out by the distance your apprenticeship has been putting on you.” Lavender reached a hand across the booth, clasping Harry’s hand in her small one. “I bet once you’re home from Hogwarts for break, the two of you will barely leave your bedroom.” She gave him a cheeky grin.

Everyone present had, at one point, walked in on he and Draco’s sex life. Especially in the beginning, when they couldn’t get enough of each other, and may have, on occasion, forgotten to lock the floo down from visitors. “Ugh, Lavender did you have to remind me of what they do in their bedroom, or any other part of their house for that matter? I’ve been trying to forget for months!” Ginny scrunched up her nose in distaste. “Three months ago I walked in on Draco bent over their sofa and Harry passionately eating his arse like it’s mum’s treacle tart.” 

As Ginny made a gagging face, Harry thought back fondly to that afternoon. Lavender laughed so hard she had beer come out her nose and Ron just looked unsurprised. If Harry had to give an award to who walked in on them at the most awkward time, it would have to go to Ron. 

“Sorry Gin, but Ron has you beat. He’s the only one I feel any type of apologetic towards.” Harry smirked into his beer, his bad mood completely dissipated. “I’ll get the next round.” He got up from the booth and made his way to the bar to get the next four beers. When Harry got back, Ron was mid story about Arty’s recent nappie change failure. 

“He sprayed everywhere Gin. I didn’t realize someone so small could have so much power behind their pee.” They all laughed at Ron’s distraught face. Harry knew better though. It didn’t matter what Arty did, Ron would think he was absolutely perfect.

Harry felt a warm presence next to him, attempting to slide into the booth beside him. Looking over, he found his boyfriend, his cheeks flushed red from the cold December air. “Draco! You made it.” Harry gave him the biggest smile he could muster. 

“Of course I did, Potter. I told you I would be here.” Draco leaned in and gave him a quick kiss next to his mouth. 

“So it’s Potter tonight, is it?” Harry whispered to him so the rest of the table wouldn’t hear. “Still upset with me then?”

“I’m getting over it. I can think of other ways I would rather spend our time.” Draco leaned in, speaking softly in the raven-haired man’s ear, then nibbling lightly on his lobe. 

Long fingers intertwined with his, pulling his hand down under the table, into the blond’s lap. His knuckles grazed over the bulge found there. Harry’s smirk grew, and he brought his beer to his lips to hide his excitement. He and Draco weren’t what you would call shy when it came to their escapades with each other, but it wouldn’t do for their friends to figure out what they were doing.

Unlacing his fingers from the blond’s, he ran them along the length of Draco’s trapped cock. Settling his palm against the length, he began rubbing slightly up against him. Draco spread his knees until his thigh came in contact with Harry’s, giving the other man more room to feel him up. Harry had to keep his movements small but he knew he was getting Draco all worked up. “Did you have a good time out with Blaise?” 

Draco merely nodded. Harry knew that, if he were to speak, it would come out so sexily breathy. Harry needed more. Touching Draco through his trousers wasn’t enough. Wandlessly, he unzipped his tight jeans, sliding his hand into his pants. His fingers closed around Draco’s hard length, keeping his touch light and teasing. He swiped the pad of his thumb along the head of his boyfriend’s prick. He wished he could taste the beaded precome that was slick against his thumb.

“Anyone up for another round? It’s my turn.” Ginny slid out of her side of the booth, looking around expectantly. When they all nodded their heads in affirmation, she turned to head to the bar. Harry could pinpoint the moment she had seen what had been happening right next to her the whole time. She gave a slight huff and rolled her eyes, stalking off towards the bar. 

Harry gripped Draco’s cock tighter, he loved the way his boyfriend felt in his hands. Moving his wrist in small and sharp strokes, he could hear Draco’s small gasp that he tried to hide behind a smile. 

“What time can we drop Arty off on Sunday, Harry?” 

It took a moment for him to register that Ron was speaking to him. “I’m sorry Ron, can you repeat that please?” He had the decency to look bashful. 

“I said, what time can we drop Arty off on Sunday?” The confused look on Ron and Lavender’s faces at Harry’s initial inattention just spurred him on more. 

“Draco, does around two work for us?” Harry looked at his boyfriend, added a tight squeeze to the head of Draco’s cock on his next stroke up. 

“Yes.. that’s.. fine..” Draco tried his hardest to act normal, his cold Pure-Blood facade had definitely crumbled to pieces at Harry’s hand. 

Harry struggled to hold back a laugh at his lover’s expense. “Does two give you plenty of time to get your shopping done?” He kept stroking his boyfriend under the table. He knew that Draco was close by the red flush creeping up his neck under his collar. 

“Yeah that works.” Ron gave him a look like he’d rather ask this next question telepathically. “Mate? Is Draco okay?” 

“Oh yeah, he’s great. Isn’t that right, Dray?” Harry was stroking him faster and tighter, twisting as he pulled Draco closer and closer to completion. “You’re perfect aren’t you? I mean you always  _ come  _ for me don’t you, Dray?”

A whine. An actual whine escaped the blond’s lips as he came all over Harry’s hand, just as Ginny came back to the table. 

“Fucking Merlin, you two have a bloody house you can fuck in! You do know that, right?” Ginny’s exasperated voice cut through the air. “I specifically stayed at the bar hoping to miss seeing what I just saw.” 

“No one told you to look, Gin.” Harry’s cheeky grin lit up his face and he looked at her unabashed. 

“Seriously guys, it’s bad enough that we all walk in on you. That’s on us, we should call first. But here at the table in front us, that’s just uncalled for.” She still stood by the booth not moving to sit down next to them. 

“I think it’s rather hot.” Lavender chimed in unashamedly.

“I’m with Ginny on this one. I’ve seen enough of both of you to last me a lifetime.” Ron shook his head, still smiling at his friends. 

“Then I suggest you don’t follow us to the bathroom.” Draco zipped up his trousers and stood from the booth, holding his hand out to the raven-haired man who gave him a quizzical look. “Come, Harry. I want your cock in my mouth. Now.” 

The entire table groaned, as Harry moved out of the booth. He followed his lover to the bathroom. “We should argue more often if it gets you this hot for me.”

“We don’t have to argue for me to be hot for you, Harry.” Draco smiled before pushing him against the bathroom stall door, dropping to his knees. “Now, how about I suck your cock?”


	3. Amare Vincet Semper

**“** With Blaise again? You’re seriously going to hang out with Blaise for the third time this week, Draco.” Harry attempted to keep his anger at bay. “I’m finally on break and you’ve barely spent any time with me. You’re either with Blaise or at the Manor with your father. Half the time I don’t know where you’ve gone or how long you’ll be out until you get home. I don’t understand Draco.” 

“Harry, love. It’s not like that. I just have some things I’ve had to do. Blaise is helping me with them.” Draco stepped towards Harry, bracing his hands on his shoulders.

“No, Draco.” He shrugged him off. “I’m supposed to be the one you go to when you need help with something. I’m your boyfriend, not Blaise. Have fun doing whatever it is you need to do.” Harry walked away, leaving Draco to call after him.

Harry found himself standing in front of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. He walked through the doors a little before their peak evening hours. “Hey mate, need any help?”

“We can always use more help, but I would have thought you and Draco would be going out tonight?” Ron looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes were so dark he looked like he’d been in a fight.

“Nope. He’s with Blaise. Again,” Harry spat. He let out a long breath, calming himself down. He took in all of Ron’s appearance. “No offense mate, but you look bloody awful. I thought Arty was sleeping through the night.” 

“Oh, Arty is sleeping through the night just fine. It’s Lavender... ever since pub night and your little performance, she’s been insatiable.” 

“What can I say? If there’s anything Draco and I do well, it’s sex.” Harry laughed as Ron choked on what must have been his own saliva, seeing as he had nothing to drink. “Let me help you through the rush, then do you mind stopping by a couple shops with me to get Ginny and your mum’s gifts?” 

“You have yourself a deal, mate.” Ron shot him a crooked grin. “I’ll handle the register if you want to handle the restocks.” 

Harry worked with Ron for three hours. The general buzz of the shop kept him distracted from his thoughts of home. Excited children running through the aisles, the parent’s sigh of defeat when said kids picked up the newest item, insisting they just had to have it. 

It was nearing closing time when a loud crash toward the front of the store caught Harry’s attention. In a moment of pure Gryffindor rashness, he took off running towards the sound. He arrived to pitch blackness. There was nothing to do but wait out the darkness, seeing as he didn’t have a Hand of Glory laying around. It took almost an hour for the darkness to fully dissipate, Harry was exhausted from getting everything cleaned up. 

While waiting for the darkness to clear, Harry asked the parent standing nearby what had happened. What he learned was that a pink pigmy puff had gotten scared by an excited blonde-haired girl that had made to grab him. From what Harry could tell, the pigmy puff’s shock scared the young girl into stepping back, right into the Peruvian Instant Darkness display. 

“Well, it looks like it’s a bit too late to go shopping tonight. I’ll just go in the morning.” Harry hung his head in defeat. He really needed to get his shopping done. He still didn’t have anything for Ginny, Molly, or Draco. “Want to stop at the Leaky on the way out?” 

“I could go for a pint and we could decide what you’re going to get for my sister and mum.” Ron followed him out the shop, locking the doors before they made their way to the pub at the end of the strip. 

A lager for each of them in hand, the two Gryffindor’s walked to a booth in the back corner of the pub. “I am open to any ideas you could give me about gifts.” Harry slid into the booth, giving his best mate a hopeful look. 

“Well, mum would love another grandchild.” 

Harry snorted into his beer. “I don’t think she’ll be getting that from us any time soon.” 

“I know mate, but honestly, I think she would just love to spend some time with you. Take her to dinner, just the two of you. She misses you.” The ginger-haired boy looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say. He was avoiding making eye contact with Harry. “She would murder me if I told you this, but she feels bad about Ginny’s behavior towards you, and thinks you blame her for it.”

“She didn’t force Ginny to tell me she loved me, and Gin and I are past that. We’re friends now. Yeah, it can be a bit awkward at times, but I don’t resent her for being honest with me, Ron.”

“I know that, you know it, Gin knows it, and even mum knows it. But she still feels like she’s to blame for telling Gin that if she truly loved you, she would wait until you were ready for a relationship. She didn’t know Gin would take that to mean she would literally not date for three years, holding out hope that you would break up with Malfoy. And we’re going to talk about him before we leave, too.” Piercing blue eyes met green, focused, determined to get through to Harry. “Mum loves you, she loves Draco, let her show you she loves you. That would be the best gift you could give her. Show her she’s still family, even if you’re not romantically involved with one of her children.”

“I’ll do that. You know I will always consider Molly my surrogate mum. She did more for me then any of my blood relations have. Thanks for the talk mate. You always seem to know what I need to hear, even if I don’t want to hear it.” Harry felt a small weight lifted off of him, but a new one took its place. If he listened to what Ron had actually said, then Ginny was still in love with him and that made what he had to get her even harder to balance. He needed it to be friendly but not anything she could read into. 

Despite his own internal tensions with Draco at the moment, he loved him more than anyone. It was Draco who saved him from himself after the war. It was Draco who taught him how to live for himself and not for everyone else, to be who he wanted to be and not what fate, or prophecy or the bloody wizarding public felt he should be. 

He rubbed his hand over his face, groaning as a pit settled in his stomach. “And for Gin? Ron I can’t give her the wrong idea. I refuse to play even a small part in her thinking I will ever be with her again. I can’t do that to her.” 

“Harry, don’t worry. I know you’re not leading her on mate. Just keep it simple. A book about Quidditch, or a blank scrapbook. She was complaining the other night that she feels her time traveling is being wasted because she doesn’t have any mementos to remember all these cool places she’s getting to go for her matches.” 

“Ron, you are bloody brilliant. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Harry beamed at him. 

“Lavender has taught me well on the advice-giving front. Now, you’re going to listen to what I have to say, and it will be the last time we have this particular conversation. Understood?” 

Harry knew it was best to not defy Ron, especially when he’d obviously learned how to scold from his mum. “I have a feeling I’m not going to like what you’re about to say.”

“I couldn’t be arsed if you like what I’m going to say or not, you need to listen to me and listen good.” Ron’s face told him it would be best to do as he’s told. “Draco loves you. He loves only you, and whatever jealousy you’re feeling towards Blaise, you know that it is completely ridiculous and you need to let it go. First of all, Blaise is straighter than mum’s knitting needles. I’m sure whatever Draco needs his help with is for a good reason and nothing nefarious or inappropriate is going on.”

“I know, I’m being completely irrational” Harry interrupted.

“Harry, I wasn’t finished.” Ron scowled at him, making Harry shrink back into the booth. “Secondly, picking fights over his father isn’t going to get you anywhere, mate. I know their relationship is strained but you know that Draco loves his father and will always be looking for his approval. Be the man that Narcissa is, she handles him perfectly. Respect him, but don’t let him walk all over you and then blame Draco for it. Draco is stuck between his father’s approval and yours, and it's not fair to him that you keep expecting him to fight your battles for you.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t often that Ron would put him in his place but he had learned a long time ago to listen when he did. “I know I’m being ridiculous, I just miss him. It makes me worry that, when I officially accept the Professor position, we won’t be able to handle the difference between London and Scotland, that it will be too much. Everytime I talk to him about taking the Potions position he shuts down on me.” Harry leaned forward resting his forearms on the table between him and Ron. 

“Mate, have you even attempted to explain that to him? Draco is many things but unreasonable isn’t one of them.” He arched his eyebrow at Harry, already knowing the answer to the question. It had taken a war for Harry to talk about his feelings the first time. The Gryffindor’s trademark move was to shut down and brood whenever he was upset. “Go home and talk to him without starting an argument with him.“ Ron had never been this blunt and straightforward with him before. “You’ve both worked too hard to be where you are to stop communicating with each other now.” 

“Thanks Ron. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you actually liked Draco.” Harry joked and swallowed down the last of his beer. 

“No one would believe you if you told them.” Ron gave an uncharacteristic smirk. 

“Who are you and what has Lavender done with you?” Harry laughed. “Seriously though mate, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. You’re my best friend Harry and I just want you to be happy. I know that pointy git is the one who makes you happier than anyone else ever has.” Ron stood up from the booth, waiting for Harry to stand, and clapped him on the shoulder before turning away. Together they made their way to the fireplace, then each went their separate ways.


	4. Amare Vincet Semper Omnis

In the week and half since Ron had given Harry the much needed advice, life had been crazy but amazing all at the same time. Draco made time for him; he didn’t disappear as often as he had in the past weeks. Dinner at Malfoy Manor had actually been almost pleasant. Lucius had engaged Harry in conversation, and had kept his snide remarks about Harry to a minimum. Together, they’d finished the rest of their Christmas shopping, spent time with Teddy, and even decorated their own tree. The only thing they didn’t do is talk about Harry’s fear of the impending school year. Harry vowed to himself that he would talk to Draco the day after Christmas. Tonight, however, is the Weasley’s annual Christmas Eve celebration and Harry was already late.

“Mum is going to murder us if we’re late.” It was Ginny whose portkey had been delayed and Harry had agreed to accompany her from the Ministry to the Burrow. 

“Gin, you know I can’t move the line any faster. You’re the one who did international travel the day before Christmas. Besides, I’m sure she doesn’t even realize we’re missing.” Harry rolled his eyes. He hadn’t seen Ginny since his talk with Ron. He felt a bit out of place, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin his excitement for the upcoming party. 

“I know Harry, it’s fine. I need to speak with you anyways.” Apprehension was visible in her big brown eyes. “Before I left for my trip, I stopped by your flat to see you but you were out. Well...Blaise.. he showed up right after me to spend time with Draco.” Ginny shifted her weight from foot to foot. Clearly whatever she had to tell him had upset her. 

“Spit it out, Gin. Just tell me what you need to tell me. It’s almost your turn to return your portkey.” 

“Well.. I think they thought I had left. I heard Blaise ask Draco if you knew yet, and Draco said no, so I obviously stayed to listen.”

“Gin.” Harry tried to stay calm, fear creeping up inside him.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. Draco told Blaise he was moving out of England. He’d taken the job and would be leaving after the New Year.” 

Harry felt like he’d been stupified. How could Draco take a job without telling him? How could he throw away the last three years of his life without at least talking to Harry about it first?

“Gin, I need to go home. I don’t think I can handle seeing everyone right now. I need to go home and think. Give your mum my love please.” Harry gave a solemn nod, barely holding the tears at bay, and walked out of the Ministry. 

He apparated straight into the living room of their flat. What he found there, though, was nothing like he’d expected. Red rose petals lined a walkway through their flat, leading him to the rooftop patio of their building. He and Draco had spent many summer nights on this rooftop, except the rooftop didn’t look anything like it normally did. There had to be at least a couple thousand rose petals covering the floor, fairy lights twinkly so brightly they blocked out the stars that normally peaked through the clouds. Harry stepped out onto the patio and fully took in the scenery in front of him. He finally noticed a piece of parchment on one of the small tables. Slightly shocked, Harry began to read:

**Step 1:** Realize you’re completely in love with a messy haired, green eyed man and have been since about Sixth Year.

**Step 2:** Convince this spectacular man to forgive you and date you.

**Step 3:** Learn how to ignore Father. He will not be happy with this development.

**Step 4:** Figure out somewhere along the way that this is the man you want to spend the rest of your life with.

**Step 5:** Man up and ask Father for the Malfoy family ring.

**Step 6:** Accept the Potion’s Professor position at Hogwarts. 

**Step 7:** Buy a house in Hogsmeade. 

**Step 8:** Name Harry as heir to Malfoy line, which means that Teddy Lupin will be next Malfoy heir. 

**Step 9:** Talk about moving out of England to Blaise when you know the Weaslette will overhear.

**Step 10:** Pray to Merlin and Morgana that when Ginevra tells Harry, it means she’s over him and has let him go.

**Step 11:** Harry comes to stop you from leaving and finds rose petals leading him to the roof of our flat.

**Step 12:** Harry finds this parchment.

**Step 13:** Harry realizes he’s standing underneath mistletoe. 

Harry looked up from the parchment and found that he was, indeed,standing underneath a sprig of mistletoe. 

**Step 14:** Hope he says yes.

Lowering the parchment, he saw his boyfriend, down on one knee, a small box in hand. Inside the box was a simple silver ring. 

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” Normally storm-grey eyes were softened by his smile. 

“I would love nothing more, yes!” The word had barely left his mouth before Draco was sliding the ring onto Harry’s finger with his own trembling hands. Standing up, Draco held Harry’s hands in his own, grey eyes meeting green. 

“Mistletoe.” Harry whispered. 

“It’s probably filled with Nargles.” Draco smirked before crashing his lips down to meet Harry’s. 

Parting his lips, Harry gave Draco full access to his mouth. Their tongues intertwining, tasting each other. Harry let go of one of Draco’s hands, running his fingers up the blond’s arm until he reached his neck, trying to pull his lover even closer then he already had him. He wanted to melt into Draco’s kiss, let it devour him like fiendfyre. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips as the blond’s hand gripped his arse, pulling him flush against him, rubbing their clothed cocks together. Harry pulled back slightly. “I want you to fuck me, please Draco?” 

“Here? Where anyone could come looking for us? We are very late to the party, and your family doesn’t quite understand boundaries.” 

“They should know better by now, just shut up and fuck me  _ now _ .” Harry practically growled at his fiance, bringing their lips together once more. Grinding his hips against Draco’s, he moaned as their pricks hardened against each other. 

Draco’s fingers found the button of his trousers, popping them open. Harry felt his fingers tease at the outline of his own prick through his pants. He needed more, canting his hips, trying to get more of Draco’s hand on his cock. “Please, more Dray. Need more.” He panted as he gripped Draco’s hips trapping his lovers’ hand on his fully hard length. 

Draco pushed Harry back up against the railing overlooking the city below them. “Turn around.” The command was followed by him turning Harry in his arms until his chest was flush with the raven-haired man’s back. The blond pulled down both Harry’s trousers and pants until they pooled at his ankles. Harry felt his lover move behind him, gasping as the warmth on his back was gone and the cold December air nipped at his exposed arse and thighs. He was soon encompassed in the sudden warmth of one of Draco’s warming charms. 

Draco kissed at his hip bone, trailing across his arse cheek, giving small nips as he made his way to his entrance. The flat press of his tongue teased him as he licked the entire length of his crease. The blond licked all around Harry’s puckered hole, relaxing him for when he finally entered the darker man. Harry’s knees nearly buckled at the vibration his lover’s moan sent up his spine. He gripped the rail for support, pushing back against Draco’s tongue. He’d already begun to lose himself when one of the long fingers of his fiance entered alongside his tongue. “Fuck. More. Please.” 

“I love when you beg for me Harry.” Draco grabbed his wand, whispering an incantation for a lubrication spell, coating his fingers. 

He slid one long finger back inside Harry, he’d loosened him up nicely already and knew Harry wouldn’t need much more. He found the little bundle of nerves, teasing lightly around it. Pulling his finger out, Harry whimpered, but the next time he thrust back in, a second finger had joined the first. Harry could feel himself being scissored opened, stretched for his lover’s cock to fit inside him. “Draco, I’m ready. For merlin’s sake, just fuck me already.” 

Draco withdrew his fingers, Harry instantly missing the fullness they had provided. He heard the sound of Draco unzipping his trousers, and then the blunt press of the tip of his cock at his entrance. He pushed back against him, wanting that fullness back. Draco pushed forward, slowly entering him. The fullness was just on this side of pleasure. He pushed back again until he knew his lover was fully sheathed inside him. He felt Draco’s bruising grip on his hips tighten as Harry clenched his muscles around him. “Move, Draco. You can move.” 

As if that was all the permission he needed, his fiance pulled back, until only the tip of his cock remained, before thrusting back deep inside his arse. Harry had to tighten his grip on the railing, as Draco pounded into him from behind, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. Harry was not going to last long at this rate, his own erection was steadily leaking precome, bobbing in front of him in time with each one of Draco’s thrusts. He wanted to wrap his hand around his aching prick, but he was already so close. He wanted to come from Draco’s cock inside him and nothing else. “Fuck, Dray. I’m going to come. Come with me, please.” 

At the sharp bite on his shoulder, Harry’s back arched, his head resting on Draco’s shoulder behind him, his orgasm rolling through his body as his come painted the railing and wall in front of him. He felt the moment his lover’s warm come coated him inside. “That was bloody brilliant.” He turned his head to kiss at the blond’s neck. 

Draco pulled out of Harry and reached for the small box the ring had been in, he transfigured it into a tapered cone shaped plug. “I want you to spend the entire party with my come still inside you.” He pushed the plug inside Harry, trapping his come inside. Draco cast a simple cleaning charm on the two of them. “Now let’s go tell our family the good news, then I will tell you all about our new house in Hogsmeade. You’re going to love it.” 

“I love you Draco Malfoy.” He kissed his fiance one final time before pulling his trousers back on. He took Draco’s hand in his and apparated them to the Burrow, ready to tell his family their news. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with Draco. For better or worse. 

“I love you too, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
